


Beyond The World Border

by Normality



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, character tags to be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normality/pseuds/Normality
Summary: Hellscraft; Not Friendly, Angry players, ruined world, a terrible place to liveHermitcraft; Family-friendly, Happy players, thriving world, a wonderful place to liveIs it really a surprise Hels wants to see it burned downor alternativelyHels is less evil and more an angry and confused dumbass who doesnt know how emotions work
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	1. Set Up

The world border

No matter where they went, how far they've traveled, or what lands they’ve conquered. It's always seemed to follow them

Those who've been in the group the longest talk about how it's been following them around since they were new.

A neverending wall made of magic. No matter how hard they tried, they've never managed to even dent it.

Fire, redstone, explosions, vex magic, even a horde of half deranged humanoids attacking had no impact on the barrier itself and only resulted in said group of humanoids having to be treated for magic burns on their hands and claws.

Nothing should've been different

A man in grey armor stood on the edge of a lava lake, panting, as he looked up at the shimmering wall, “this is a continuation of knights log number 23,” he said, taking in a gulp of air before continuing, speaking into a recorder held in a gloved hand, “after I fell down the slope, my elytra broke meaning I am no longer able to fly. I chose to travel south in an attempt to find another path up, during that attempt, I found myself in a desolate part of the nether next to the world border” a pause as he took in another deep breath, “Nothing appears to be out of order, and after a quick test-” 

Picking up a nearby piece of netherrack, he quickly chucked it at the barrier, hearing it sizzle upon contact

“I've concluded that the point is not safe to pass.” Pressing pause and letting out a sigh, he fell to the ground with an undignified clack of his armor and laid on his back unmoving

“...Man this sucks”

He continued to lay on the ground, helmet visor pulled up and fully intending to let himself get stomped and killed by a hoglin so he wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of finding a path back to his campsite. 

He wondered if his 3 traveling companions cared to stay, or if they immediately left him behind, “I bet the creeper told the rest of them to leave” he thought out loud, quietly listening to the sounds of the lava bubbling around him, “he's always been kind of di-” 

He sat up immediately

He heard something hiss

The telltale hissing sound of something colliding with the border. 

He looked at the wall, hoping to witness one of the many idiotic creatures burning themselves on the barriers magic. Pushing dark brown hair out of bright red eyes he frowned

“what the hell...”

Nothing was around him, only thick red fog and a never ending wall. Getting up he began to walk along the lake's edge, “I can't be going crazy yet, the dog still owes me wood.” He muttered. He heard it again, on his right, louder this time

“Knew it, Hels 1, nether 0.” 

He smiled, cracked lips catching on his pointed teeth. His eyes fell on a mound of netherrack reaching high above him, “I should be able to get a better look from up there,” Hels said, excitement creeping into his usually monotone voice. As he began to climb the mountain of netherrack, he heard it.

Another sizzle

\---

“Notch almighty, im outta shape” he panted, continuing to pull himself up despite his fatigue and heavy armor. He pulled himself over the edge unceremoniously, falling into an awkward heap, and gratefully gulping down the warm air that surrounded him. Crawling towards the edge of the mountain, he looked around to see what made the sound.

He saw it

A ruined portal

Half of it was on his side and the other half was across the world's border, he saw a spark and heard a pop. Wiping sweat off his brow, he felt a rush of emotions, but quickly pushed them down

“I can't expect this to work” he muttered, sliding down the mountain. 

He pulled out his recorder, pressing play before continuing to talk, “this is a continuation from an earlier segment.” a pause, “I've found something of interest at the world border, a ruined portal. While not usually intriguing, this portal appears to be caught between our land and the land beyond the barrier” 

Hels clipped the recorder to his chest before continuing to speak, “further tests are needed to show if this is a valid method of crossing the wall. The portal is in disrepair and does need to be rebuilt before it can be used.” 

He walked around to the other side before continuing, “The damage does seem to be contained on my side luckily, and if I remember correctly obsidian can only be mined in the overworld, meaning I'll need to either die or head back to camp before I can use-.” 

He opened the nearby chest and allowed a toothy grin to quickly stretch across his pale face, “upon further investigation, a trip back will not be necessary as,” he heaved up several blocks of obsidian, “all needed resources are already here.”

\---

A perfect amount, as if it was waiting for him to find it, he thought as he laid the last block. 

A completed portal stood in front of him, hissing as the barrier collided with the obsidian. Now all he needed to do was light it. 

Quickly searching his inventory, he swore loudly as he realized he didn't bring any flint and steel. He bit his lip as he tried to think about what to do next, his thinking interrupted by the call of a ghast. 

With a new idea he ran onto a nearby hill looking around for the creature in question. Letting out a laugh as he saw one lazily floating a few hundred blocks away, “crap, bow, bow, wheres my bow” he panicked as he looked for one, “found you” he sang victoriously, pulling it out before notching an arrow.

Taking aim he set it off with a loud thwap, shooting the ghast in one of its many tentacles

He wanted it angry, not dead

It cried out with its disturbingly childish voice as it looked at him with red eyes before taking aim and releasing a fire charge at him. Quickly dodging behind a pile of blackstone he looked at the ruined ground at which he previously stood, laughing loudly he quickly jogging back to the portal waving frantically at the ghast as he saw it charge up before spitting at him once again

It missed

It hit next to him. Close enough to destroy the chest next to the portal, but not close enough to light it, “Come on you horror movie reject” he yelled, pulling out a sword and waving it wildly at the ghast

the ghast cried as it repositioned and took aim at him again.

Perfect hit

The portal awoke with a loud hum, releasing a powerful wave of magic that seemed to ripple across the land, sending him falling backwards and knocking the air out his lungs. As he coughed, trying to reclaim the air that had been cruelty ripped out of him, he looked up with bleary eyes. Past the smoke and fire, in between his land and the land beyond, stood a working portal.

It worked, IT WORKED

He let out a loud cackle as he shot up and ran around it, here it was, a working portal. He looked at the swirly center, wide grin slowly failing.

Why was it red?

Perhaps the smoke was ruining his vision, he tried rubbing his eyes.

Nope still red

He stood looking at the shimmering red center, as an unknown feeling creeped into his stomach. 

Fear? 

Apprehension? 

No. It couldn't be, he was Helsknight, the champion of Hels, “Champions don't feel fear” he lied. He continued to stand in front of the portal, lost in thought, and trying to convince himself that running away wasn't a cowardly action.

However, the ghast that he had shot earlier was still pissed. It had recovered from the shockwave and cried in anger as it aimed at the unsuspecting Hels, shooting a firecharge at his feet. 

The blast sent him tumbling forward into the portal, and with a cry he was warped through, leaving nothing but his sword and recorder behind.


	2. First contact

It was bright

That was the first thing he noticed, the second thing he noticed was that he was warm.

Bright and warm

Did he die? 

No

That wouldn't make sense, he already lived in a hellscape, and he knew he wasn't getting into the aether with his behavior, where was he…?

As he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a bright blue sky

“Oh what in the fresh hell is this”

rolling on to his knees, an uneasy feeling settled into his stomach, red eyes moving in panic as they took in the colorful world around him. 

Where was he, what happened, why was everything so fucking bright?

Did he eat one of those mushrooms True told him not to? No, she held a sword to his throat when he told her to make him stop. He did he hit his head when he fell earlier, maybe he actually did go insane, either that or he passed out from smoke inhalation when he was fighting that ghast earlier 

Why was he fighting a ghast...

He scrambled to his feet as the realization hit him harder that one of the wide eyed freaks many trucks 

He went through the portal.

HE WENT THROUGH THE PORTAL. 

Dammit what the hell was he thinking, he should've just found a way back to camp and brought back reinforcements. Or he should've just ignored the sound of the portal and continued with his original plan of getting trampled by a hoglin. 

What were the others gonna think, they'll think he was perma-killed, or worse, he ran away. They're gonna think he's a coward, he'd be a laughing stock, he'd have to deal with a year of chicken jokes if he ever made it back alive.

In the mitts of his panicking and belittling he suddenly stopped

he smelled something, something pleasant, almost sweet. A stark contrast to his dark overworld, which usually smelled like smoke and sulfur. Ignoring the oddly bright ground beneath his feet, he followed the smell blindly, before running into something and falling ass backwards onto green grass with an undignified cry. Looking up with wide eyes, he saw a massive white and purple building. 

“...this is a lot nicer than my castle“

Standing up, he quickly shook his head, trying to clear the fog that continued to cloud his thinking, and purposely ignoring his now warm face, “no, bad Hels, no complementing the enemy” he forced his mouth into grimace as he slowly crept around the building. 

A door, perfect. He'd break in, steal anything of value, and leave before they knew what hit them. And if anyone tried to stop him...

He’d just kill them. 

As he slowly walked towards the door, he paused as he heard footsteps

Completely disregarding his previous plan he quickly hid, quietly peeking out from behind a nearby tree. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, he glared angrily at the door. Watching closely as it creaked open, he bit back a swear as he saw the person who exited the building.

It was him

Well, maybe a younger and not as good looking version of him, but it was him

Looking at the blonde haired version of himself(?) he felt a wave of unknown emotions hit him, it was as if he was suddenly aware of a part of him he didn't know he had, as if he, (Wels his mind told him) as if he were a part of Wels. 

He held the key. To what? He didn’t know yet

But their connection had to be important. EX talked about a copy of himself before he went crazy and disappeared, and NPG often talked about a boy who looked like him in his old world. 

He frowned, in both their stories, they weren’t the original 

However as he hid back behind the tree, trying to make sense of the chaos running rampant in his head, an unpleasant feeling washed over him

Was the world trying to play some cruel joke on him, what was it trying to tell him, that he wasn't the original, he was just some cheap and bitter off brand of Wels. The reject made of the parts deemed unworthy for the shiny original. His frown deepened, if Wels was the original, then why did he look so soft and weak? 

Surely the original would be the one that was stronger and smarter. EX wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer, and Hels had seen sheep more intimidating than NPG. Wels couldn't be the original.

Taking another peak, He sucked in a breath of air as he saw the sparkling diamond sword that hung off his hip, the gold trimming of his armor that shone as bright as the sun and sat as pretty and unblemished as the world around him, the confidence and kindness that radiated out of the bright blue of his eyes

The unpleasant feeling that had been steadily creeping up on him however, took its opportunity to pounce

As he watched Wels walk off, he looked down at his own dirty nails as he cringed at the feeling of pressure build up around his eyes, Hels sneered as he felt tears pooling and streaming down his face, leaving streaks through the soot that had been blasted onto his face from the ghast. 

Quickly rubbing his face, he walked down the hill near a valley with clear sparkling water resting at the bottom. 

Looking at his tear streaked reflection in the water he suddenly felt.. off, like he shouldn't be there, among the bright landscape and sweet smelling air, he felt wrong and out of place like some disgusting mole creature reaching the surface, soon the world would realize he shouldn't be there and it would kick him back down, to his world

A world of violence, hatred and perpetual darkness...

“and perpetual idiots” he said to his reflection 

Sitting back, he uncoupled he chest plate and looked at his armor

Dirty, dented and dull

He thought of the bright shiny armor of his counterpart, he couldn’t compete with him looking like the zombie after her mud bath

If he was to confront Wels, and take his place as the original, he would have to look as intimidating as the bright armor his counterpart wore. And as he cleaned and polished his armor he got an idea, 

if he were to succeed and get rid of Wels, he would be free to burn everything down, and if he could burn everything down, he could rebuild his castle amongst the charred rubble like he did back in his old territory.

he just needed to destroy his counterpart's world, (hermitcraft the voice said) he would destroy hermitcraft and sit comfortably among the charred remains and hot fire. He could enjoy the cool breeze and sweet smells of this world with no other annoying resident from hellscraft bothering him, or even better, if the other inhabitants were as weak as Wels looked, he could take over and become the sole ruler of this new world. 

From a knight to a king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d mention something I brought up with one of my friends, the reason I made hels a lowkey coward is because it’s the opposite trait wels would have, he’s a knight and he stands for bravery, loyalty and honor, so a negative version of him would lack all those traits leaving him kind of a coward who’s quick to sacrifice others to save himself


	3. New plan: Retreat

What in the fuck just happened?

Why did he do that?

What came over him?

When did he learn to rap?

As Hels limped through the portal he was met with an odd sight. Bedrock, and lots of it. How did he get here, was this a trap, did Wels know he’d use this to escape. He let out a grunt as he held his stomach, gritting his teeth as he felt more sticky hot blood lazily pulse out of his wound.

No time to lose, Wels could be coming through that portal any second to finish him off.

As he hobbled further along he was greeted with another portal, and another,and another. As he continued, he saw more portals pop up, a massive tree, countless rows of glass and carpet, and a giant machine with lights and colored concrete underneath, a pile of blocks stacked half haphazardly in front of it

Creeping closer, he heard a loud snore and was soon face to face with the creeper, biting back a cry he couldn’t tell if he was relieve or horrified as he realized this was not his creeper-cyborg 

He was more humanoid than the one he knew, perched on what looked like a throne of stone and wood, he had his arms crossed around him, one of which was holding a half drunk health potion.

His wound throbbed at sight of the pink liquid, he needed that if he wanted to make it back to hells craft alive 

Carefully taking hold of the potion, he slowly shimmied the thin part out of his hand, slowly and carefully, he managed to pull the potion out of his metal hand

“Oh thank notch” he whispered, as he held the potion in his hand and quietly left the sleeping creeper alone

Crouching down behind the machine he took a swig of the sugary pink syrup, grimacing at the taste and pouring the rest into his wound, he hissed in pain as the liquid stung the open flesh and watched in morbid fascination as the blood flow thinned and the muscle and skin mended themselves back together

In less than a minute and man on death's doorstep was able to breathe a sigh of relief as the reapers hands finally left his neck

Now that he wasn’t on the verge of dying, he was finally able to process what had just happened, everything had gone by so fast, what made him do that?

He leaned back against the warm wall of the machine and tried to recap what had happened 

He built a trap, instead of fighting Wels head on, and once trapped he choose to rap instead of killing him

He frowned, trying to remember the strange feeling that had come over him.

As if someone was controlling him and having him say whatever they wanted to, who was Beef, what cloning machine was Wels talking about, why did he agree when he didn't even know the answer himself?

Maybe Wels knew more about him than he let on

Wels

So similar, yet so different 

He wondered about the others socialites and their potential counterparts

Doc had to have one he thought, thinking back to how similar the creeper looked to the one in his own world, granted, a more human version of him

NPG once brought up how he was made to look like his old creator, but how he was soon scrapped and abandoned in a closet after he was found to be useless

He chewed on his lip as he continued to think. Did BadTimes have a copy? TrueAsymmetry? The dog? The slime? How many of them were there in this world?

He thought of different variations of his servermates

Would the ice queen have kept her position and kingdom? Would the zombie be human? Would the wordsmith keep less feral animals?

He sighed, he didn’t even know if he could talk about this anyone, NPG knew of the other world but was loud and stupid, Hills was given partial admin powers after EX left, but he was snooty and confusing, and Doc, well, DocM66 was a terrifying man of few words and many teeth

Was there nobody he could talk to about this…

Tfc

He shot to his feet

TFC

The man was rumored to be a direct descendant of herobrine, and if anyone knew anything about other worlds, be willing to listen, and be smart enough to understand him. I’d be him

Filled with a rush of determination he looked around the corner of the giant machine, glaring at the neverending expanse on bedrock and portals, first he'd have to figure out where he was

In all his years he'd never seen anything like this, not even when he was first caught and exiled to hellscraft. He noted how the carpet created neat roads to follow from portal to portal, and how the glass ran in diagonal lines among them. As he looked further he smiled as he saw a small hole in the bedrock.

Quietly running, keeping an eye out for any unwanted guests, he carefully approached the hole and was shocked to see a ladder, looking further down he saw the nether, it was then he realized, he was on the roof.

He'd never thought about what lies beyond the nethers ceiling until now, and as he climbed down into the hole he was welcomed with the stifling heat of the nether. Continuing down, and finding his way out a tunnel, he looked around for his portal when he saw another person. A boy in a red sweater with a pair of brown wings sticking from his back

Hiding behind a pile of netherrack, as the boy landed near him, he watched him pull out a pickaxe and start collecting the nearby quartz . 

It kinda looked like NPG, he thought with a confused frown, was this the boy he talked about?

Pulling down his visor, he continued to hide behind the pile of netherrack, praying to whichever admin that was willing to listen, that not-NPG wouldn't notice him,

alas, life was keen on making him suffer and told him no.

“Hey wels, whatcha doin back there” Not-NPG chirped

He felt himself stiffen as he quickly thought of a plan, “oh you know, just...hanging out, i, um, i lost my stuff, you know how it” He said, sounding as chipper as he could, given his current state of panic

“ooh, i feel ya man, anything i can help with, perhaps a ‘did you die box’?” the boy asked grinning

“Umm, i just need a spare elytra if you don't mind” Hels said, hoping the boy wouldn't pay too much attention and see just how suspicious he was

“Oh, yeah, I’m pretty sure I have some spare rockets you could barrow as well” he said, quickly digging into his enderchest

He quietly watched as he pulled out an elytra and several rockets, “that should do it, here you are” the boy said happily, “one elytra and about half a stack of rockets”

Hels was glad his visor was down so the boy couldn’t see how his jaw dropped, an enchanted elyta, and he was just giving it to him, “I hope you manage to get to your stuff back” he said before turning back to the quartz and beginning to mine

Hels quickly slung the elytra on, and prepared to jump from the ledge he was perched on

“Hey, wait a minute Wels” 

ah fuck

Hels turned his head slowly, silently screaming and hoping that this version of NPG was just as bad with a bow as his

“You seem different” the boy said, tone more serious than it was a minute ago

Goddamnit, could nothing go his way today

“Hmmm…OH! You changed your feather thingy, it’s a different color” he said smiling

It took everything in Hels power to not collapse to his knees in relief. Not trusting his voice, he simply waved his hand, he jumped off and quickly shot off

Now he just had to find his way back

———

“Where the hell was our campsite” he wondered out loud, landing near a lava lake

He frowned as he made his way to the edge, taking a break on a patch of soil sand as he caught his breath

It didn’t take him long into his search to realize that this nether while mirroring his own, lacked the biomes and bastions that made it easier to track where you were. It was also missing the piglins and hoglins, and when he was flying over the lava lakes, he noted the lack of striders and their babies

Falling onto his back he smiled at the irony, he began this journey on his back not knowing where he was, and here he was, on his back, not knowing where he was

He let out a loud sigh as he stared at the ceiling, when he heard a grunt and a squeal. Looking up he saw a pack of pigman, he let out a gasp, he hadn’t seen a lot of these guys since the piglins came by

He held a soft spot for the stupid animal and stuck his tongue out at a baby pigman that had wandered nearby. Sitting up, he offered his hand, the baby piglin gladly accepting the pat on its head 

“Where's the portal, come on, show daddy where his portal is” he cooed softly, scratching the baby pigman under its neck. He let out a quiet giggle as the pigman let out a happy squeal before running back to its pack

Standing up he looked around, the place seemed oddly familiar, and as he squinted to see through the red fog he saw the telltale shimmer of the world border

“No fuckin way” 

As he walked towards the wall, he looked to his right, looking up at the familiar pile of netherrack

“Oh my Notch, he actually helped me find it” he grinned, as he climbed up

Standing on top of the mountain he looked around, “It should be overrrr… bingo”

He slid down as he found the portal. Looking at the other side of the wall he, he saw his recorder and sword buried in the netherrack, “hope my recorder isn't broken” he muttered, as he stepped through the swirling red of the portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont remember where i saw it, but i saw someone call the "evil" versions of hermits the socialites and im not gonna lie, i kinda loved it
> 
> Im also choosing to call alternate False TrueAsymmetry instead of TrueSymmetry 
> 
> And if anyone has a good idea of what to call the other hermits, id greatly appreciate it if you commented suggestions


	4. New New plan: Try not to appear crazy

Compared to the portal world

His world sucked

Lots of fires, Lots of craters, and lots of screaming

The world across the portal was pretty, made of light and sugar. It smelled of healthy grass and colorful flowers, of bees and fresh honey, of the clean rivers and fresh earth. It had kind inhabitants and peaceful creatures

His world was made of exiles and outlaws, of people who were abandoned from every server but their own. Stuck in a world of fire and lava, nothing grew, And thanks to the red fog and dirty air, it only smelt of smoke and brimstone

As Hels looked out at the foggy landscape from his spot on the balcony, he was still struggling to put his experience into words, that didn’t make him sound like a lunatic. Glaring a ghast that had decided to float nearby he sighed

“Ughh, how do you tell the most judgmental people to ever exist on a server that you went through a magical portal capable of taking you across the world border. And the world across the border had a blue sky, bright green grass, and a different version of yourself that you lost miserably to because you chose to have a rap battle instead of fighting him” 

Letting out a groan as he dropped his head, “I sound like EX”

Its had almost been a year since EX had been left their group in the nether, shouting about a world with a blue sky and green floor

A very familiar sounding world...

Quickly stepping back inside he closed the wide double doors, locking the fog and the stench outside. Walking over to a chest he began to sort through the pile of journals he had written over the years of him living with his current servermates, finding one about world 6 he sat at his desk before he began reading

“Lets see, conquered land, conquered land, fought true, lost to true, fought true again, beat her that time, sung during karaoke night, no, no, maybe, ummmm- oh here we are, listened to Ex rant” 

With a nervous grin he began to read about what had happened before EX had left

“Knights log number 42E, Today after dealing with another lovely dinner with terrible dinner guests, I was dragged away from my ride home, as EX decided that it was my turn to listen to his stupid rants about his boardgame-”

~~~

“EX I swear to whatever creator your kind believe in, I will kill you if you don't stop dragging me!” a disgruntled Hels yelled as he was dragged across the floor by the red armored voidkin

“No Hels. You don't understand, this is important-” EX began

“Last time you said something was important, you put on a turtle head and told us to call you turtlesuma” Hels interrupted 

EX sputtered out a response, “it was a joke, I thought you’d guys find it funny, some of you guys laughed”

“We were laughing at you, not with you” Hels muttered

He ignored the sad whine that came from EX as he glared at the surrounding building, the man used black and red color schemes like it was going out of style

“Ex your building skills are impressive but the constant use of netherrack and lava make you look like a generic 90s super villain, seriously would it kill you to throw in some quartz or something”

EX didn’t respond as he continued to walk

“And why do you call yourself ‘Evil’ Xisuma, is their a good Xisuma we should be looking out for” Hels laughed, ”being called evil doesn’t make you sound cooler, it just makes you look like a massive tool”

EX let out a low growl

“Oooo scary, yeah I already had to deal with you when Cubfoes stupid conshop was out of those disgusting cakes you like” Hels said pulling on the hand that was wrapped around the back collar of his chest plate, “now that was the most evil I’ve ever seen you, like literally nothing you do will ever top that level of evil again” 

“I’m not evil” EX said loudly, throwing Hels into the dimly lit room, he hit the back wall with a thud, before falling to the ground

Moving to sit on his knees, Hels rubbed his wrist before continuing, “Now listen, we know you’re not truly evil, being evil requires you to be smart and resourceful, you’re just the strange void creature that controls our server after the others abandoned you” Hels said with a grin

“If you’re the baseline for evil than I’d hate to see where I-“ he was met with the shiny armor of exs shin guards as he looked up, “-stack up..” he’d forgotten how big he was, the man was one of the tallest in the server, with a muscular body to match

“Listen Hels” EX growled, crouching down in order to be face to face with Hels “I don’t want to be evil anymore, but if you keep calling me evil,” his voice dropped an octave as he got closer to Hels, “i will be glad to show you how I got my name” 

shit, he flipped the switch

He could see himself within EXs visor, red eyes wide with panic and a cold sweat making his brown hair stick to his face

“What no no no no, you’re not evil, nope not even a bit, you’re just a… a prankster who likes um, scaring people a-and ruling the server with an iron fist, you know, because you're a totally good not evil admin” Hels laughed nervously as he unsuccessfully attempted to crawled away

He could feel EXs eyes staring at him through his visor, he was gonna end up dead, his entrails acting as hellish Christmas decorations 

Looking away, he kept his head bowed as he heard EX stand up and walk away

“Hels you don’t understand how important this is, it’s extremely important, this relates to you” Hels didn’t move as he heard the voidkins footsteps approach again, but felt himself relax as the man's voice went back to normal 

Sitting in front of Hels with a grunt, EX quickly pulled out a small table, placing a colorful map and several metal pieces in front of him

Hels couldn’t believe it, all of this just so EX could show him his stupid boardgame

“This is hermitcraft, and this area is Hermitville” EX said, moving several painted metal pieces around the map. “See, these are Grian, Scar and Iskall they were in a competition to see who could build the tallest house, in between them is RenBobs hippie van, Stresses ice room-“ 

Hels was quick to turn him out, exs board game was notorious, almost every socialite had to deal with it at some point. Before him NPG, GrimmDog and DisInterest had the pleasure of dealing with exs incoherent rants and name mispronunciations

“Oh and this one” EX said holding up one of the tiny figures in Hels face, “This ones you, this is Wels”

Hels grit his teeth staring at the small version of him held in EXs gloves hand, “EX, my name is Hels” he said carefully, “and please take this in the nicest way possible but what the hell is wrong with you” 

EX ignored him, placing tiny Hels on a brown building 

He pointed to another area of the game board, “Xisuma and the others are leaving through the infinity portal in a few days, which is over here in Area 77. However you’re still sleeping, unconscious, a coma?” He paused in confusion, “you’re still dead, and nobody knows where you are so nobody’s coming to get you, and that’s a major problem, cause I don’t know if you’re gonna be able to cross servers when we leave, since I usually just piggyback off of Xs commands”

Hels clicked his tongue in annoyance, “And why can't you just wake him or revive him?”

“X said I’m not allowed to interfere” EX said quietly standing up.

“So why’d you bring me here then, you want me to roll a dice or something, am I allowed to interact with him since it’s based on me” Hels looked at the tiny landscape and accompanying figures

“It's sort of like that” EX said nervously, Hels crossed his arms as he watched the man run from chest to chest grabbing various books and potions, “I'm planning on running the command on you in hopes that it'll work on Wels” 

“Hey fam, i'd really prefer it if I wasn't dragged into your little fictional world, last time you tried a command you turned the zombie turned into a spider and she threatened to break your legs until you changed her back” Hels said with a sneer

“But this is different, I'm not trying to change appearance, I'm trying to, uh, I guess, well, I'm trying to umm…” EXs sentence trails off as he flipped through his book

“I'm going to die aren't i” Hels said flatly, “like, a horribly painful gruesome death, like, fall ass first into lava kinda painful”

“Most likely” EX replied, not looking up

Hels let out a loud groan as he dropped his head onto the table, glaring at the tiny Hels smiling back at him, his eyes were blue, 

“... Hey Ex”

“Yes hels?”

“I hate you”

“I know you do”

~~~

Hels bit his lip as he finishing his reading, he'd had been killed soon after and he had awoken back in his base, he originally ignored the incident, listening to Hypno and Hills advice of chalking it up to the continued downward spiral EX had been on

But it wasn’t insanity, It was a glimpse into another world through the eyes of a madman

“Is this what EX had to deal with, the knowledge that something else was out there, but knowing nobody around you would be willing to listen. He knew about Hermitcraft, he knew about Wels, why didn’t listen”

Closing the book with a loud snap, he made up his mind. Tomorrow he'd head to the main district and find out as much as he could about EXs rants before his disappearance while trying to avoid as many people and mobs as possible as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 things my friend told to clear up
> 
> 1\. On the Hellscraft server, the nether is basically home to all the socialites and the end and overworld are the different dimensions you can travel to  
> 2\. The players live much closer together on account of how dangerous their nether is  
> 3\. This is lowkey filler, next chapter will be more interesting 
> 
> Also please keep suggesting names, i currently have 14/24 names decided
> 
> ps. I recently got 5-stars on my Animal Crossing Island and im very happy QvQ


End file.
